1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output apparatus for printing and outputting onto a print sheet of a typewriter or the like.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, printing output apparatuses such as a typewriter and the like have had a large number of their functions performed or controlled by electronic components more and more and the printing apparatuses having excellent functions, high processing speed, and high reliability have been manufactured. In most of those printing apparatuses, the respective movable sections are equipped with the devices to drive them and these devices are controlled by one or a plurality of microprocessors.
It is indeed easy to obtain the high reliability for the devices and electronic output apparatuses which are used in the above-described equipment. However, these apparatuses are still expensive as compared with the mechanical parts which are attached to those devices and apparatuses. Also, a fairly large amount of electric power is required to drive such a printing apparatus. Therefore, although such printing apparatus is suitable for a high-class apparatus, there are difficult problems in the case of providing the low-cost printing output apparatuses having excellent functions and good operating efficiency.